now that you mention it
by zulka
Summary: Short pieces. Crack. Daily updates 5. Brooklyn and his madness, talk about temper.
1. monsters

**now that you mention it**  
>by: zulka<br>note: very short pieces about random things in beyblade

* * *

><p>First rule of having a mon. Treat it good. Have a good relationship because it just might turn on you. Enrique found this out the hard way. Amphylyon did not like being treated like shit. Tried to eat him more than once. It took him a while to realize that it wasn't just a <em>serving<em> monster but that it actually thought for itself. It was more than likely smarter than him. Then he wondered, would a pokeball work? Mons were dangerous. Then he saw Brooklyn and Zeus. That boy had it worse than him. His emotions made his mon go crazy and try to destroy the world. Thank goodness for Takao and his mon.

-x-

-x-

* * *

><p>AN: more to come.


	2. messiah

**Messiah**

Everyone loves him. He's the greatest thing that has ever happened. His name: Kinomiya, Takao.  
>He loves everyone. He will forgive everyone. He will believe the best of everyone. He will shake mountains and make the earth tremble for his <em>best friend<em>… who he met a few seconds ago.

In the early stages he was the fool. But now he knows better. He's not insane. He's just amazing. Kai wonders how he does it. Is it drugs? If so, where the hell can _he_ get some? Others wonder the same thing. Hiromi just thinks he's stupid but even she is impressed sometimes.

Takao wields the amazing power of love and friendship, his message of 'you are not alone' has reached many, including Brooklyn. Yes the world is good.


	3. the chick

**the chick**

She's there because they needed some change, after all the main cast was a group of boys. They _needed_ the chick. No group is complete without _the chick_. They needed to train and gain new skills, welcome the cute sports club manager who is also the team mom with a hair-trigger temper. Takao would never be the same again. She doesn't battle but she helps in keeping the team together and she assists in training, plus she encourages teamwork and loyalty.

Hiromi sighs, she doesn't like the job description. 'Well I need the money.'


	4. speech, heroic, awesome

**Speech, Heroic, Awesome**

Kai has finally had his revelation. He understands now, Brooklyn is not _that_ great. He is not amazing. Pfff. To think he was ever afraid of him. Kai decides that this is his moment to shine. So he gives his speech because it _needs_ to be given, otherwise the fool might not understand _why _Kai keeps getting up. Plus he needs to make this quick, otherwise he'll miss that glorious moment. He begins with his great cardboard speech about the greatness of beyblade and spirit, you know _together_. Not to mention this is his crowning moment of awesomeness. Surely it will give him more fans. After all he just won against Brooklyn, is close to collapsing but he is still walking. Not to mention his beyblade is completely shattered. Oh yeah, now that's heroic. The fans will definitely love him even more. He'll go down in history. Oh Yeah.

'Beat _that_ Kinomiya.'


	5. temper tantrum

**Temper Tantrum**

Brooklyn is not happy. Not happy at all. He's actually very VERY angry. Zeus picks up on this and decides to destroy the world. Destroying everything will make Brooklyn happy, since the world itself makes Brooklyn mad. Talk about connection. I mean after all, Takao is the one that started it all. The whole madness. Like losing, that was just too crazy a concept and Brooklyn didn't get it. So now he's angry and upset because come on, how can _he_ lose _twice?_ He's perfect. Therefore the world must end. But what about the squirrels and the birds and the bugs? Doesn't matter, Brooklyn is angry and in pain. Solution? Destroy the world. Makes lots of sense. Brooklyn will be happy afterwards, even though he'll be dead like everyone else. Not sure how he'll feel happiness. But hey, it's the principle of the thing right? RIGHT.


	6. deep down, I know

**Deep down, I know you're there**

The first shock comes with Kai's betrayal because they didn't see it coming, even though his personality hinted otherwise. It's a bigger shock that Kai hasn't been brainwashed. Because how can Kai betray them by his own will? He _had _to be brainwashed! But the greatest of all shocks comes when he challenges them to fight. Because Kai is their friend, their comrade, their… their… their… friend. Needless to say they must now fight their old team captain, who was their…friend.

Takao, Rei, Kenny, fight because there is no other choice. Kenny loses, so does Rei and Takao is the last hope. Takao knows that their Kai is in there somewhere, it is _that_ fight. You know, where you fight but at the same time you talk about all the good times you had together and how it just couldn't end like this because gosh darn it, deep down you know that the real friend is there. You know, since Kai always showed that he _cared _*coughnotcough*. But Takao is still losing and the real Kai apparently is not _there_ deep down. But Takao does not want to think that this was the REAL _REAL_ Kai. That's just kind of sad. I mean, the poor kid.

But Max comes and saves the day, and they all think Kai is there deep deep _deep_ down there. That's the only thing that makes sense. Takao launches Dranzer in a last ditch attempt to win and surprise surprise it is Dranzer not Takao who shocks Kai. In the end the power of friendship and love has once again won, because you know friendship and love make the world go round and make everyone happy, and has saved Kai, literally.

-x-

Rei finds himself in that similar situation a year later as a corrupted, and this time the person really is brainwashed, Salima stands before him. At least Salima has an excuse, unlike the traitorous backstabbing Kai, but Kai has been forgiven because he's…Kai. He needs sympathy, plus the fans like him. Not to mention that the power of the messiah, *coughTakaocough*, who wields the power of friendship and love needs to be proven time and time again.

But anyways this time it's actually different because Rei knows that Salima really _is_ there, unlike with Kai—he had doubts about that. But Salima is actually really crazy sounding but Rei _just knows_ that she's there. You know he JUST KNOWS. He knows. It's as certain as the fact that the sun will come out tomorrow. This is Salima after all, and she was willing to help him out. Plus she likes him. That has got to count for something. Even though they met like twice and spoke twice, since that second time they spoke from the _soul_. So he tells her to go back to the old Salima, he likes that one better, because this is not the real her. Because you know, he's known her for say a few days and that is enough to get to _know_ someone. Like really, a minute is enough.

In the end the real Salima does pull through. Rei finds that he can actually wield the power of friendship and love too, damn why does Takao get all the credit?

-x-

Zeo is not acting right. Takao knows that. But Takao is sure that the real Zeo is there somewhere, underneath this crazy evil Zeo. Takao needs to concentrate fully so that he can call upon his great powers. You know, all that friendship and love stuff that just about _warms_ everyone's heart. I mean, who can say no to _that._ So as the battle rages on and Zeo is about to blow a circuit, quite literally, Takao continues to give his speech about you know, the real Zeo and stuff. Takao is an expert because he has seen many of these kinds of fights and has the _experience_. Plus he's the messiah. Takao makes flowers bloom. If he can make flowers bloom then gosh darn it he can make Zeo see the light! And the light is very very pretty.

Too bad Zeo is already damaged and not like a _real_ human. But this is Takao we're talking about, he doesn't _care_ about that. Nothing is _damaged_ to Takao. The word doesn't exist for him when it comes to humans, I mean, look at _Kai._ He's like Takao's poster child for redemption and forgiveness and _not damaged._ Heck, the word doesn't even apply to beyblades. It's probably that messiah thing. Or maybe, he's insane. Whatever the case, Takao still has power. Otherwise, how do you explain Zeo? He couldn't turn him into a real boy but he did go back to being the _real_ Zeo and stuff. Oh yeah, Takao is great. Amazing. Zeo smiles. Kai rolls his eyes.


End file.
